


Gold-Dust Woman

by ghostandfriends



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, S3 spoilers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostandfriends/pseuds/ghostandfriends
Summary: Two red candles. Two names.Sabrina Spellman would no longer be controlled by her feelings for another, and in this way, she could ensure she would no longer be hurt.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Gold-Dust Woman

**Author's Note:**

> she deserved better in this season ;(

Two red candles. Two names.

Sabrina gathered herself, looking to Salem once more before striking the match that would soon set her free. Two halves of herself, reduced to ash and melted wax before her very eyes. It was done. As Prudence promised, the ache in her chest had slowly subsided into nothing. Sabrina Spellman would no longer be controlled by her feelings for another, and in this way, she could ensure she would no longer be hurt.

Two hearts, two different lives, both no longer hers.

-

The candles were supposed to make things easy, and in most ways they did. The feelings were gone, that was certain. However, in their place was a gaping hole. Her heart felt cold and dark. The loss was the worst part of it all, but Sabrina soldiered on. It didn’t matter that the coven was practically falling apart, their powers waning to near nothing. What mattered was the holy regalia, and her cementing her place on the throne of hell. If she could just tap into the power her father used to do his bidding and keep them all afloat, then surely this entire mess would go back to normal. Once they could be restored to potency, it would be almost too easy to drive the pagans back to the hole they crawled out of. Aunt Zelda could finally set them on the path to normalcy once more.

If only things were that simple.

She lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The outcome of the first challenge played on a loop in her head. Caliban was merciless. He’d said it himself, he was made of clay, she couldn’t have possibly expected him to empathize with human emotions, to feel remorse. In the beginning she’d known that the hunt for the regalia wouldn’t be easy. However, the weight of her reality was beginning to weigh heavily upon her shoulders. The entire fate of the coven depended on this, on her success. To lose to Caliban would not only mean the end of the Spellman’s, but all of mankind as they knew it. It was either claim the throne, or watch hell take over the earth. That is if the pagans didn’t get to them first. The truth was daunting indeed. She would no longer have Nick to aid her in a pinch, nor Harvey who had always expended so much energy trying to protect her. The ache was ever-present in her chest, a deep-seated emptiness colder than the most bottomless pit. It was hard not to get caught up in the what-ifs, or the could-have-been scenarios that used to plague her after she first realized Nick had been fundamentally broken.

He’d said he hated her. The ice coat around her heart only thickened at the memory of his voice, the way he spat his venom at her with intention to kill. The second challenge couldn’t go the same way, she wouldn’t let down anyone else that she loved. This she would be certain of. And as for Caliban? She was going to make him eat that smug grin of his, and she’d be sure to revel in the satisfaction when he would ultimately take his knee before her on the throne. There was no trace left of the peacekeeping, half-witch girl trying desperately to hold on to her humanity. This time she was out for blood, or maybe soil was more accurate. She would use all of her magic and her knowledge from her coven to see the rest of this through. She would show Caliban no mercy as he had done her. That night as she lay down to sleep, her thoughts drifted off to hell and her desperate bid for the second regalia.

She dreamt of piercing blue eyes and sandy blond hair. There was heat on her skin that had nothing to do with the eternal flames of hell, a weight holding her down not at all menacing and entirely welcome in the land of her subconscious. The air smelled faintly of upturned soil, an all-encompassing musk like newly fallen rain on hot pavement. If she focused her thoughts hard enough, she could make out the heavy pants of another close by, in her ear, breath brushing delicately against her cheek as she finally registered the rocking motion of her body. Vison still swimming, it felt as if she was looking through a crystal ball, the image was unmistakable. Out of body, but not out of touch, Sabrina could feel herself with Caliban. She could feel the hard muscles of his stomach flush against her back, hands gripping her hips as if she might try and escape at any minute. But this wasn’t real. Sabrina did not want to get away. In fact, she was struggling to equate the ruthless would-be-king to this dream version of Caliban. It was as if her body and her mind were on two separate planes. She could feel the pleasure building up inside her, something she’d never experienced with someone in real life, but could recognize now as she watched their silhouettes tangle and blur around the edges, becoming one.

It was electrifying in its intensity, and unnerving all at once. She could typically pinpoint a lucid dream when she experienced them, but this was something different. It felt more like watching a memory than something conjured in sleep. Still, she could feel the pleasure and the warmth coursing through her limbs, the smell of wet soil settling in the back of her throat as she gave into the feeling of being consumed. The coldness in her chest had been drenched in kerosene and set ablaze. Now it felt as if there was fire pumping in her veins, fingertips tingling where they gripped tightly to conjured flesh. It felt like she was drowning in it, the feeling of being desired- taken care of. It made sense why Nick resented her for denying him this, whatever _this_ was, but it was too late for her to take back her virtues. Nick was gone, and for her, there would be no swift return on a white horse. No undying proclamation of love and gratitude, not that she wanted it from him anyway.

Sabrina was on fire. Heat radiated off her in visible waves. The cacophony of her surroundings was beginning to crescendo around them. Where it hadn’t been entirely obvious before, she was certain now that they were in hell. The screams of the damned echoed all around them, permeated with the disembodied growls of the demon hoards no doubt sent to punish and torture. Blood dripped from the ceiling, she could feel the droplets ooze down her shoulder blades, across the porcelain of her skin, staining her hair in deep crimson streaks. She felt no fear, she felt the opposite.

It was _power._ Uninhibited, untapped before now, it was emanating from _her._

She felt unhinged in a way she had never experienced before. The rational part of her brain was giving in, replaced instead by the animalistic urge to claw and gnash her teeth at nothing, to scream just because she could. It felt like she was losing control, losing herself in the boy made of clay, who’s hands felt just like human flesh where they were desperately gripping her sides.

Sabrina dreamt of a world consumed by fire, the smell of ash lingering on her skin well into morning.

**Author's Note:**

> also i love caliban give him a chance he's good boy shh


End file.
